ANEW
by dead to life
Summary: well here is my first fanfic of naruto/sakura romance if hope it's good enough for everyone. please REVIEW


ANEW

It felt like it has been 10years since she last saw her village her family her friends. But the one she missed the most was her blonde hair blue eyes whisker friend. Yes she missed the nine-tailed jinchuriki and who you might ask that misses him it is none other than his beautiful pink haired teammate Sakura. Sakura has actually only been away from her home village konoha for 5years but to her it felt like a lot longer. The reason she ran away and became a missing ninja was so she could protect the one she loved most of all Naruto was because she wanted to protect him from going after Sasuke-teme. By making him promise to help her first before he completed his other promise to save Sasuke for her. She remembers his second attempt at rescuing him by himself without any backup. And how he came back on the verge of dyeing and how it scared her for she might lose him it is also the day when she figured out she loved him. And it only took him to come back barely clinging to life for her to relies it.

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

_It was storming outside pouring rain out and Sakura was sitting inside looking out her window wondering where he could be. Naruto has been missing for 2 weeks he just vanished one day when they heard that someone has spotted Sasuke near the border of the fire country. And ever since Sakura has been worried sick about how he is doing she tried to go after him but the hokage would not allow it saying she was needed her more. So she waited for his return. She finally got tired and went to lay down to sleep but before she could an anbu came through her window making her shoot up out of bed in a fighting stance. Once she noticed it was one of the hokages personal anbu she relaxed._

_(Second person talking) _

_What is it anbu (Sakura talking) is there something wrong. _

_Yes the hokage needs you at the hospital it's an emergency. (Answered the anbu)_

_What type of an emergency is there someone badly injured or is it just a meeting. (Sakura asked)_

_No it's not a meeting and yes someone is very injured and could die. (Replied the anbu)_

_Well who is it._

_It's Naruto. He replied grimly._

_That was all she needed to know for her to be running out of the house in the pouring rain down the street to the hospital._

…_**FLASHBACKPAUSE… **_

She was walking back to her apartment when she kind of got hungry and noticed that she was right by a ramen stand so she decided to get something to eat. As she pulled open the flap to the stand a bell went off and the ramen chief came out to take the order. Once the chief took her order she started to think about that night again.

_**...CONTINUING FASHBACK…**_

_She was running at full speed all the way to the hospital once she got there Tsunade was there waiting for her she told Sakura to follow her to the room that was holding Naruto. Once they got there Sakura fell to her knees crying there were doctors everywhere trying to keep him stable there was so much blood that it looked like you could swim in it. He had two holes the size of fists that looked like Sasukes chidore, ten stab wounds, three giant slashes on his back, one leg was broken, and his arm was fractured, while he looked like he was burnt by a fire ball jutsu. Me and Tsunade quickly got to work after I dried up the tears we had all his wounds closed up and healed but the only thing was he lost to much blood so we knew he would be out for a long time even with the nine-tails in him. It has been four weeks since he came back bleeding to death and since then Sakura hasn't left his side. Well she would go home at night to sleep and everything but for some reason every time she looks at him as he was peacefully asleep her stomach would feel funny and her heart would hurt every time she remembered that he almost died that night. She would also feel lonely when she thought about him dyeing and leaving her all by herself. Every time she would imagine that he died she would grab his hand and cry a little but she wanted to know why she felt like this so she went to her best friends flower shop Ino. (Second Person Talking)_

_**Sakura walked in the flower shop and no one was behind the counter so she started to yell out Inos name.**_

_(Sakura talking) Ino you here Ino it's me Sakura can we talk._

_(Inos mom) oh hey Sakura sorry but Ino isn't here right now but she should be here in a minute if you want you could wait up in her room until she gets here._

_(Sakura) Thank you._

_(Inos mom) No problem Sakura._

_**So Sakura went up stairs to wait for Ino to get home which wasn't very long considering right when she got to Inos room she entered the shop.**_

_**Inos mom noticed that her daughter arrived and told her that Sakura was waiting up in her room for her. **_

_(Ino) started running up to her room where Sakura was waiting for her. Once she got up to her room she greeted Sakura._

_(Ino talking) Hey forehead what's up you needs something._

_(Sakura Talking) Well Ino believe it or not I came here for advice._

_(Ino) REALLY FOREHEAD GIRL WANTS ADVICE FROM ME I would be honored to help you and give you any kind of advice I can but what kind do you need. (Inos mind) __**probably will be something stupid if its boys than she came to the right place probably won't be.**_

_(Sakura) Well Ino It's about boys well it's about Naru… (Ino cuts her off)_

_What you want advice on boys well who is it come on spill it already come on._

_(Sakura) Well before you interrupted me I was going to say I need advice on why my heart always feels funny and I get this felling in my stomach that feels like it's trying to tell me something._

_(Ino) Well it sounds like you are in love if you ask me so who is the lucky guy._

_(Sakura) Wait so I am in love so that means._

_(Ino) What? What does it mean?_

_(Sakura) I am in love with Naruto. I AM IN LOVE WITH NARUTO I CANT BELIEVE IT!_

_(Ino) wait what….your….in….love….with….Naruto. Wait as in the one who is badly injured right now Naruto the most hyper active most unpredictable ninja that Naruto._

_(Sakura) Yes that Naruto I can't believe it I'm in love with the baka. No my baka._

_(Sakura) Well thanks Ino I am going to the hospital to sit with Naruto for a while._

_**As Sakura was walking to the hospital she was humming a wonderful tune until she stopped and remembered why he was in the hospital in the first place.**_

_(Sakura) that's right he is in there because of me._

…_**FLASHBACK PAUSE…**_

Sakura was already at her front door and waking inside past her living room straight to her bedroom. Once she got to her room she undressed and grabbed a night gown and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As she was standing under the water she was looking down with tears in her eyes while she murmured Narutos name over and over again. When she got out she dried herself off and put on her gown and looked in the mirror at her reflection while she started to think back again.

…_**FLASHBACK CONTINUES…**_

_**Sakura just stood there in the middle of the road thinking about that promise he made her about bringing Sasuke back to her how she cried her eyes out begging him to bring Sasuke back to her oh how she wished she could just take it back. After she stood there for awhile she finally came to her senses so she finally continued her trip back to the hospital.**_

_**Sakura finally made it to Narutos room but when she opened the door emerald eyes met happy blue eyes.**_

_(Sakuras mind) He's awake. He's awake._

_Naruto you're finally awake. Sakura ran up to him and gave him a tackle hug that pushed both of them back on the bed. Sakura was crying so hard she couldn't believe it he was awake and ok._

_(Naruto) Sakura are you ok why are you crying. Narutos eyes dulled and looked away and said is it because I failed again because if it is I just want to say that I haven't given up I will keep my promise ok._

_(Sakuras Mind) I can't believe it he thinks I am crying because he didn't bring Sasuke back. She looked up at him and hit him on the head and yelled at him. HOW COULD YOU THINK I WAS CRYING ABOUT SASUKE HE IS THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO YOU I was just worried about you that's all ok._

_(Naruto) you were worried about me._

_(Sakura) Of course Naruto why would I not be worried about you (she starts to sob) you almost died trying to bring back Sasuke all because of some stupid promise you made to me. Why? Why would you go after Sasuke all alone without back up and without me? _

_(Naruto) because Sakura I felt how strong he was from miles away I couldn't let you get hurt and because I made a promise to you also to make you happy anything just to get you to smile even if it is only Sasuke that would make you smile I would die for you because I love you Sakura Haruno I would do anything for you even if it cost me life._

_(Sakura) Naruto I love you to I really love you. She reaches his face with her hands and brings his face to hers for his and hers first kiss it was wonderful the best thing both of them have ever felt._

_(Naruto) as they break apart from what fills like an eternity. What about Sasuke._

_(Sakura) it's ok Naruto after I saw what he did to you it made me relies that he won't change and after a talk with Ino she made me relies how much I love you and can't live wit out you. So you don't need to worry about that promise any more ok._

_(Naruto) I love you to Sakura but I can't break a promise because that's my ninja way he said with a smile._

_(Sakura) I looked down and said please Naruto stop with the promise for me please I can't bear to see you like that again coming here on the verge of death please before you get killed._

_(Naruto) I can't Sakura it was a promise and I don't break my promises._

_(Sakura) Ok then Naruto will you make me another._

_(Naruto) anything _

_(Sakura) she gathered her chakera in her finger. Will you promise to save me before you find Sasuke?_

_(Naruto) what do you mean saku…. He couldn't finish his sentence because she hit him in his neck with chakera to make him fall asleep. But before he fell asleep he heard her say something._

_(Sakura) I love you Naruto and you promised me that you would save me before you save Sasuke._

_(Naruto) no Sakura was all he said when he fell asleep._

…_**FLASHBACK PAUSE…**_

**She was in her bedroom brushing out her hair when a gush of wind blew her window open and knocked down her picture of Naruto that she got from him. She walked over to the dresser and picked it up and sat on her bed with the picture in her lap looking at it admiring his face. She lay down in her bed with the picture clutched to her chest when a lone tear fell down her cheek as she said something.**

(Sakura) goodnight Naruto I love you and always will.

**After that said she started to nod off to a deep sleep. **

**The next morning came to soon for Sakura as she woke up to banging on her door she got up to go see who it was and it was one of the villagers .**

(Villager) Sakura we have a problem we have some ninja that need medical attention quick. He said as he ran off to where the local hospital was.

**She quickly got dressed and ran out of the house to the hospital as fast as she could. Once she made it she took charge of the situation once she came to the lobby she saw that they were all konah ninja. Her heart started to beat fast because of the situation and because they might recognize her. But what she saw made her heart stop there he was on a stretcher being carried to an emergency room yes Naruto was there and badly hurt. But she noticed that there was Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Choji, and Ino. I walked up slowly to them and Tenten noticed me.**

(Tenten) oh my god is that who I think it is.

(Ino) what who? Oh my god I think it is.

(Kiba, Shino, and Choji) all go what at the same time and that s when they both turned around and noticed who it was.

**Sakura stood there just staring at them why they all had their mouths dropped to the ground. But she remembered that Naruto was in bad condition and needed to know what was wrong so she stepped towards them.**

(Sakura) what happened I need to know now.

**Tenten answerer since she was the first to break out of her stupor.**

(Tenten) well we had a mission to a village because well Sasuke was terrorizing it and well Naruto was the first to respond to it and went ahead of us but he said he would not save him because of some promise or something. And once we got there he was there breathing hard saying that he ran him off and he just fainted. She looked at the ground and asked why.

(Sakura) what do you mean? Why what?

(Ino) you know what why did you leave? Why you know you broke him he won't trust anyone saying that we would all just leave him he hasn't been the same since you left.

(Sakura) it was because I had to protect him from going after Sasuke I made him promise to save me first before he went after him.

(Ino) well you know something he kept his promise do you know he ran away from the village in search of you for two years yes two years and when he came back he changed. Also when he couldn't find you he tried to comet suicide all because of you.

(Sakura) what he tried to comet suicide just because he couldn't find me why?

(Tenten) have you forgotten he loves you so much that at night you could only find him standing in front of the main gates mumbling your name saying he would give up on his dream his promise anything if you would just come back he has major depression because of you he went blin. (Nurse) we need your assistance miss Sakura.

(Sakura) ok I'm coming.

**She ran down the hall to his room and started to heal him after about an hour everything was fine. She sat in a chair next to his bed where she noticed that his headband covered his eyes she thought it was odd so she started to take off his head band until his hand shoot up and grabbed her wrist.**

(Naruto) please don't take off my head band I don't like people to see my eyes.

(Sakura) oh ok sorry for disturbing you. She was about to get up and leave until her wrist was grabbed again.

(Naruto) Please stay Sakura I know it is you.

(Sakura) how did you know your eyes are covered. She asked with her head down.

(Naruto) you're sent you have the same sent as before.

(Sakura) what's wrong with your eyes why can't you let people see them.

(Naruto) it's not that I can't let you see it's just I can't you know what I mean.

(Sakura) well of course you can't you have your head band over your eyes.

(Naruto) man and I thought I acted like an idiot. And no that's not what I meant it's not because of the headband. Go ahead and take it off I guess I can't explain it you will just need to see for yourself.

**Sakura reached for his head band and untied it and took it off and gasped. His eyes were closed but he had two slashes across both eyes. And when he opened his eyes they were lifeless dull just plan dull.**

(Sakura) wha… what happened. Sobbed Sakura

(Naruto) well it was the day you left I woke up freaking out because of you so I jumped out my bed as fast as I could and jumped out of the window. I was so sore I couldn't run right but I kept running through the village and through the gates into the forest and I ran into Itachi and kisame. I couldn't fight but I tried as hard as I could but it wasn't enough and the fox tried to get out but I stopped it with what energy I had left. I took a pause to let it sink in to Sakura before I continue.

(Sakura) she had tears running down her cheeks while she listened.

(Naruto) I tried to fight but I couldn't they said they knew you left the village that day because they saw you running away. I tried to ask where you went but they just smirked at me and it was just a nightmare I still have till this day it just won't stop.

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

_**Naruto was on the ground breathing heavily watching Itachi and Kisame when Itachi just smirked and said.**_

_(Itachi) we won't capture you yet but we will leave you with a choose. I am going to use a special jutsu I learned that only corrupts your eyes and you will see what I want you to until you cut your eyes making you blind._

_(Narutos Mind) a jutsu that only targets the eyes what kind of images would I see and the only way to brake it is to cut my eyes to make me blind._

_(Itachi) You ready Naruto. He said smirking as he made hand signs and activated his sharigan._

_**Naruto eyes shot wide open at what he saw Sakura being killed by Sasuke Sakura being stabbed to death and being beaten. Sakura being killed by Akatsuki and then there was one where she was hung by the villagers because she was with the demon spawn. And the one that made him crack Sakura was crying because he was the nine-tailed state getting ready to kill her after that one he snapped he grabbed the kunai that Itachi threw to the ground in front of him and sliced both his eyes. After it was done they both left Naruto just laid there with tears in his lifeless eyes when a rescue squad finally reached Naruto they had to carry him back. When they got to the hospital Tsunade was already waiting there ready to start yelling about how stupid he was until she noticed his eyes. When she made it to his room he was just looking straight ahead of him he noticed the sound and moved his head towards the door. He told Tsunade about Sakura and what happened to his eyes and how he wants to continue his ninja carrier. She smiled at this and told him about some scrolls she has that teaches you how to push you chakra around you to see objects and it teaches you how to use your other senses. Tsunade also said with the help with your friends you will be back up on your feet in no time. Naruto looked at her and said I don't need help from them I will do this on my own I don't want to be left alone again so I trust no one but you. (Jyria is dead in this one) **_

…_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

**Sakura just sat there with tears in her eyes with a hand to her mouth after what she heard it was all her fault was all that was going threw her mind over and over again.**

(Sakura) oh Naruto I'm so. Was all she could say because he stopped her?

(Naruto) save it Sakura I will not make the same mistake. But I can't say that I don't love you because it would be a lie I love you so much it hurts but I will not fall into the same trap.

(Sakura) please Naruto I am so sorry let me back in I will make it up to you please I promise I will never leave I promise!

(Naruto) How can I Sakura the day you left you kissed me and said you loved me but you end up taking my heart and crushing it to peaces you killed me that day I just can't. He said while tears fell from his lifeless eyes.

(Sakura) Your right and I am sorry Naruto but please I want to be with you just give me a second chance please. Please she said quietly. I can be your eyes I will be forever she cried a bit.

(Naruto) Sakura please don't cry it kills me when you cry so please don't I will give you a second chance just please stop crying Naruto said.

(Sakura) she jumped in his arms when she heard him say that he would give her a second chance.

(Naruto) had no idea what happened because he couldn't see what was going on that is until he felt his shirt get wet. So he put his arms around her and lends down and whispered looks like I kept my promise and I will not let you go again.

(Sakura) her eyes shot wide open when she heard that and looked up into his lifeless eyes and gently laid her hands on both sides of his face and brought his lips down to met hers. The kiss was passionate and yet it was filed with longing. As Sakura began to close her eyes Naruto broke away. Naruto what's wrong she asked worriedly.

(Naruto) Nothing Sakura he said as he locked his dull eyes with her bright green eyes. It's just well can you make me a promise to never leave again and stay with me forever he asked.

(Sakura) always and forever I will never leave you behind.

**And they kissed passionately for a whole twenty minutes after that day they could all finally go back home. And Naruto and Sakura would always be together forever once they reach the village they can start anew.**

**End**

**(**_well this was my first fic ever so please nothing mean I tried really hard to bind everything together and yes if I write more all of them will be Naruto and Sakura I will actually write a sequel depending if people like this one I never really wrote a story before well please review__**)**_


End file.
